


Panic Attack (Diapercember Day 15)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Biting, Blood Drinking, Diapercember, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Panic Attacks, Vampires, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Zoldrak tries to get Nick to go outside, and Nick panics and gets aggressive.





	Panic Attack (Diapercember Day 15)

Night 71:

The night after Tierza left, Zoldrak decided to try this whole ‘outside’ thing a bit more. He left the door open as he warmed up some blood, waiting for Nick to wake up.

Zoldrak could tell when Nick did awaken, because he heard a moan from Nick’s room. “Hey, Nick, come here!” He called out. Nick wouldn’t understand his words, Zoldrak knew, but he knew that Zoldrak was the one who fed him, and he tended to look for Zoldrak when hungry. Unless he’d lost the ability to walk again.

Zoldrak was just about to go check on him when Nick came toddling into the room wearing nothing but a diaper—and then froze, staring at the door. He let out a frightened sound and started to back away.

“Nick, do you want your food?” Zoldrak held up the cup of blood. Nick looked at it, sniffed, and then his fangs descended as he moaned. He took a step forward, but just then a car went past and he flinched and backed away.

“It’s OK, Nick. Come here.” Zoldrak said, taking a step towards Nick. Nick looked at the blood, then back at the door, uncertainly.

“Come on.” Zoldrak took hold of Nick’s limp right hand, offering the cup to Nick with his free hand. Nick reluctantly started to drink, his eyes still on the door.

Another car drove past, and Nick flinched backwards. Instinctively, Zoldrak’s grip tightened, and Nick let out a cry of fear, yanking on his paralyzed arm and pushing at Zoldrak with his other arm. Zoldrak spilled the cup of blood on him, and then suddenly Nick was upon him, sinking his fangs in Zoldrak’s neck.

Zoldrak stood absolutely still, not wanting to struggle and cause Nick to tear the flesh. Nick wouldn’t drain him—his moonlighter physiology was designed to go into a self-protective state if he lost too much blood, making it very hard to drain him. But he’d rather it not get that far.

“Nick. Nick, calm down. Let me go.” Zoldrak pleaded. Nick moaned, grabbing a hunk of Zoldrak’s hair, and started to back away, forcing Zoldrak to move with him or get hurt.

  


By the time they got to the hallway, Zoldrak was starting to feel a little light-headed. But Nick seemed to calm down as soon as he couldn’t see the door. He released Zoldrak, still trembling with fear, and then sat down and moaned. “Are you OK, Nick?” Zoldrak asked. Nick didn’t respond. “I’ll just go close the door, OK?” Zoldrak waited for a response, and getting none, backed away slowly.

Nick was still sitting in the hallway when Zoldrak returned. He’d have to do some clean-up, later—his kitchen looked like a murder scene—but for now, he had to make sure Nick was OK.

He sat down beside Nick. “You’re all right, buddy. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.” He said, and reached for Nick, but Nick flinched back. “OK, OK, you don’t want me to touch you. I’m sorry.” He let out a harsh laugh, and Nick moaned again. “Not sure I’d want me to touch me, after this. I shouldn’t have interfered with you running away from the door.”

Nick was making little sounds, like a barely-perceptible whimper. “I guess I feel guilty. You weren’t afraid of being outside when I brought you here.” Zoldrak said. “If I hadn’t kept you inside all the time, let you get used to being here, maybe it wouldn’t scare you so much?”

Nick moaned and spread his fingers, looking at them in confusion. “Then again, maybe you’d have been scared anyway. You don’t know what’s going on. It must be pretty scary, to hear something like a car go back and not know what it is. Especially with your sensitive hearing.” Zoldrak sighed. “I just wanted something to go right. I failed to protect you from the duster, I wanted to at least make it so you weren’t afraid to go outside.”

Nick moaned again, grabbing at his diaper and shifting uncomfortably. “You need a change, right? Probably a bath, too, with all that blood on you.” Zoldrak got up and held out a hand to Nick. “Come on.”

Nick accepted his hand and let him lead him into the bathroom.


End file.
